


Bellamort HC

by SnarkyGranger1



Series: My HCs or Little Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyGranger1/pseuds/SnarkyGranger1
Summary: Set after the Break out from Azkaban.





	Bellamort HC

Bellamort HC 

Bellatrix Lestrange was kneeling in front of the Dark Lord waiting for permission to rise. She and eleven others just escaped from Azkaban Prison. Everyone was having a bit of a high from the jail break because they didn’t have any issues or losses. The Dementors have joined their side easily. “Rise Bellatrix! You have served your master well. I understand you, your husband and Barty Crouch Jr. took care of the Longbottoms for me.” 

Bellatrix rose to her feet and said, “Yes, my Lord. Last I heard the Longbottoms were driven insane by our Cruciatus Curses. Poor Neville was raised by his Grandmother, Augusta Longbottom. From what I am hearing is that he is practically a squib.” Bellatrix laughed at her own remarks.

“Silence!” The Dark Lord bellowed. Bellatrix quieted immediately. “Very good, Bellatrix. It is a shame that we lost Barty Jr. to the Dementors. He was a valuable asset in getting me back to full being. It is unfortunate that Harry Potter got away. I was going to add Barty to your team like before.” Bellatrix nodded her head in understanding.

“Listen up, Everyone! Go get cleaned up and rest! I will call you when I am ready for you. Bellatrix? Please stay behind. I would like to talk to you for a minute ALONE.” Bellatrix nodded and waited for everyone to leave including her husband, Rodolphus. He would know that she would be home soon.

“Yes, my Master,” Bellatrix asked after the room cleared. She gave him a slight bow in respect.

“Bellatrix, I want you to keep an eye out for your disgraceful members of your family and take care of them if you can.” The Dark Lord retorted. 

Bellatrix gave him an evil smile and laughed. “It will be my pleasure to take down Sirius Black and possibly Nymphadora Tonks,” she answered gleefully. 

“Excellent! Let me know when it happens because if I am not mistaken Sirius is Harry’s Godfather,” the Dark Lord replied back. Bellatrix nodded. “Excellent. More people we kill that is close to Harry the better. You may leave and get cleaned up. I will talk to you soon, Bellatrix.” 

She bowed to him and then popped out of the room.


End file.
